peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-06 ; Comments *Introduction: ‘Hi there fans. Kats Karavan with fat Jack Peel.’ *A 93 minute recording from near the start of a two hour show is available, plus edited tracks. *Peel dedicates a Falcons song to the Pig. Sessions *Broken Dog #1. The session was recorded on 1997-02-16. No known commercial release. The song ‘Baby I’m Lost Without You’ is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *RL Burnside: ‘Alice Mae (CD Album – Mr Wizard)’ Fat Possum Records $''' *Shizuo: ‘Horny (12 inch – High On Emotion EP)’ Digital Hardcore Recordings *Smaller: ‘Wasted (CD – Badly Badly)’ Better Records *Broken Dog: ‘Stop Your Banging ’(Peel Session) *Technical Itch: ‘Watch Out (12 inch – The Virus)’ Moving Shadow '''$ *Boxhead Ensemble: ‘Ebb’s Folly (CD – Dutch Harbor – Where The Sea Breaks Its Back)’ Atavistic $''' (partial) '''# *Northpole: 'Car Crash (CD EP – Weekender)' Zona Libera Records *Bana Maquis: ‘Famille Mabe (CD – Leila)' Dakar Sound *Adventures In Stereo: ‘There Was A Time (7 inch – Airline)’ Creeping Bent *Broken Dog: ‘In The Dark ’(Peel Session) :: (tape flip) *Funky Porcini: 'Surge (12 inch – Lets See What Carmen Can Do)’ Ninja Tune #''' *Transmission: ‘No Direction (7 inch – EP #1 )’ Betley Welcomes Careful Drivers *Windy & Carl: 'Antarctica edit (CD - Little Darla Has A Treat For You Vol. 6, Spring 1997)' Darla Records :: (9:30 news) *Panacea: ‘VIP Torture (CD - Low Profile Darkness)’ Position Chrome '''$ *Jane Noel: ‘The Lord Spoke To Me (CD - Relax Your Penis)’ 1,000,000 X No $''' *Broken Dog: ‘Where Will You Go To When There Is Nowhere Left To Go’ (Peel Session) *Stars Of The Lid: ‘Music For Twin Peaks Episode #30 Part I (CD – The Ballasted Orchestra)' Kranky *Demolition Doll Rods: ‘Maverick Girl (LP – Tasty)’ In The Red Recordings *Dummy Run: ‘Organ Transplant (CD – Dummy Run)’ Hot Air '@ ' '''$ *Arab Strap: ‘The Clearing (CD Single)’ Chemikal Underground *I Roy: ‘Look A Boom (CD – Don’t Check Me With No Lightweight Stuff)’ Blood & Fire @ ' '$ *Bandulu: Bil' let (2xcd Various ‎– Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets ) Feedback Communications FCL002CD sounds very much like Runnings Part 5 '@ ' $''' *'''File 1 cuts out 5:19 into above track :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *God Is My Co-Pilot: I Pulled Up To Park (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Broken Dog: Baby I'm Lost Without You (session) *Falcons: Goddess Of Angels (v/a CD - Fabulous Flips Vol. 3) Ace *USA: Door Emits Rays (12" - Ybissai Baby) Drag City *Terminal Outkasts: Deadlock (12" - Deadlock / Militant Moods) Frontline FRONT022 John starts at 33rpm and attempts to cover the fact. Last track of show. '' '@ ' '$''' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-03-06 (incomplete) *2) dat_127.mp3 *3) 020A-H08625XXXXXX-0200A0 *4) 1997-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE331 *5) 1997-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE332 ;Length *1) 01:33:27 *2) 03:59:30 (to 00:15:38) (from 00:09:24 unique) *3) 01:57:45 *4) 1:31:49 (from 56:06) starts from Panacea and runs to end then followed by the first 3 tracks from RL Burnside *5) 1:31:40 (to 10:18) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 127 *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE331 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1997 Lee Tape 331 *5) Created from LE332 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1997 Lee Tape 332 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8625/2) * 4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library